


黑森林蛋糕。

by Augenstern_starr



Category: teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_starr/pseuds/Augenstern_starr
Summary: 关于Krist的生日礼物。





	黑森林蛋糕。

“P'Sing回来了？”

Krist看到拎着个袋子的Singto微微有些预感不妙，结果拆出来一件露背毛衣更是把心下的第六感敲定了。“嗷，Singto！这就是你给我的生日礼物？”看着他哥一脸坏笑的样子，Krist拿着没多少布料的衣物愤愤地哀嚎了一声。结果当然是被人半哄半强制地穿上露背毛衣，明明可以保留的内裤却偏不给。只好红着脸伸长手臂探到颈后系好蝴蝶结将衣服穿稳，白皙后背大片暴露在空气中，低到露出大半圆润臀肉和两个浅浅腰窝。

Krist跪在沙发上手在身后调整着，却被Singto一下从背后跌跌撞撞扯入怀中，只得张开腿跨坐在人身上。刚反应过来似得挑了挑眉，换了个方向面对着面，看人情欲高涨的脸得意的很。伏在他哥耳边喷薄温热气息，拨撩至人下身都起了反应。Krist坏心眼地用膝盖蹭了下Singto已经有支帐篷迹象胯间，Singto暗了暗眸子从衣服侧摆伸进去，指尖按上接触空气和衣物摩擦已经凸起的红樱。低头吻上Krist漂亮好看的锁骨，一点一点往脖颈上舔吻，留下羞红的吻痕。

“Kit有没有想我？”

突如其来的快感使得Krist低喘一声攀住人肩膀，轻咬着下唇凑上去细密地吻着人嘴角。摊开手心附上Singto已经被内裤勾勒出形状的硬烫，拨开裤脚边沿长驱直入握住。上下滑动指腹时不时剐蹭过顶端，渗出的粘液让指尖变的腻滑，发出今人遐想的水声。Singto因为情欲而发出的低喘在耳畔听起来格外诱人，Krist光是听着就面红心跳。Singto从沙发前的茶几抽屉里轻车熟路地拿出一支润滑剂，满脸理所应当地塞进Krist手里。

不为什么，为的就是Krist一只手撑在他肩上，一只手在身后给自己开拓意乱情迷的样子，这种唯独他一人能看见的景色，Singto喜欢的打紧。带着微凉液体的指尖一点点送进自己体内，Krist感觉自己就像把自己完全剥去防御送到Singto嘴边喂食。啧啧的水声在没有其他声音的房间里特别明显，Krist脸红的不像样子，干脆把自己通红的脸蛋埋进Singto的颈窝里，滚烫气息就这么扫在Singto的脖颈和脸颊上。Krist毫不压抑声音，一点点全泄露出来，慢慢往身体里加入手指。

“还是给我来吧，Kit不知道要弄到什么时候去。”

Singto抓着Krist的手腕拽出来，再往自己手指上挤出些许液剂，缓慢挤进他的身体里。准确的按上敏感点，惹得Krist惊喘一声，跪着的大腿都颤颤巍巍，整个人趴在Singto肩头发颤。“啊！P'Sing…唔…别逗我了…。”Singto权当没有听见，坏心眼的推按着敏感点附近滚烫的内壁，心满意足地听着Krist的喘息逐渐变得难耐。平常的坏心眼全部用在了床事上，Krist被折腾的不行，嘴唇贴在Singto敞开衣领里露出的锁骨上，一寸寸吻过去轻声讨好着。“给我吧P'Sing…”Singto闲着的手从腰间一路抚上来，按着Krist的脖子迫使他直起身子来，仰着头和Krist接吻。

舌尖每掠过一颗牙齿，指端就会抵着Krist的敏感点碾一下，Krist支离破碎的喘息声全部被Singto堵进喉咙里，细细碎碎地发出低声呜咽。Singto看着背后大开的衣物，下摆跨开的腿见藏着大好风光。拿出自己的手指掐着Krist的下巴，把指尖塞进亲到红肿的嘴里。双手掐着Krist的腰，狠狠将硬烫一口气顶进了最深处。身上人还没来得及哼出声来，就被入侵者拉着胳膊换了个体位，伏跪在沙发上承受着体内的物什。

“Kit怎么还没发现，礼物不是露背毛衣，礼物是我啊。”  
“生日快乐，Kit。”

松垮的毛衣显得太大，侧边的衣摆一旦伏下来就一览无余，艳红的乳尖就摆在Singto面前。煮好的食物怎么能放过，Singto极恶劣张嘴就含住Krist已经挺立的敏感点，用犬齿细细研磨。热烈的情事直接击溃了Krist一直紧绷的神经，不由自主地塌下腰迎合。

他现在只需要完全接纳Singto炽热的爱意，时不时得侧过头交换一个带着黏腻喘息的吻。后穴已经在Singto的顶弄中完全被操开了，那物什每拔出去一些肠肉都会自然地收缩，用尽最色情的力气去挽留它。Krist本就弓起的腰又被Singto像掌控欲一般握住，放松后直接顶进最深处，力度大的五脏六腑都在腹腔里调换了位置。

再是Singto越来越快的顶送，让急促的呼吸都开始变得支离破碎，含糊不清的喘息混合着脸红心跳的水声和拍击声。Krist感觉到Singto在他侧颈留下的咬痕，仿佛盖章所有物一样。Krist缺氧一般张大了嘴，通过已经像要起火的咽喉往里传输氧气，侧过去用胳膊遮住了满面潮红，满脑子都是自己被吃抹干净的羞耻。

“啊，太快了…唔嗯…P'Sing，轻一点...。”

Singto抚摸着身下人白皙光洁的后背，更加卖力向深处顶弄，听见Krist断断续续的呜咽声，故意掐着人腰身细细研磨敏感点。俯下身去含住Krist耳垂舔舐吞吐，往他敏感的耳朵里喷薄炽热气息。伸手握住人颤颤巍巍支起的欲望，指腹薄茧擦过敏感顶点，掌心积攒住手里腻滑液体。炽热肠壁紧贴着硬烫，Singto眼角微红低头仔细爱抚两个腰窝，全身湿透满是肢体接触的黏腻。肉体拍击的声音和两人的喘息交织在一起，房里溢满暧昧吐息。

“Kit看起来感觉不错，我做的好吗？”

Krist反手抵住Singto的腰腹，“唔…P'Sing等一下…我要看你的脸。”等到Krist用小臂捂住脸仰面躺下，Singto抬起Krist细长的腿架在臂弯上，不同于刚才一次性进入，而是一寸寸地往里推进。感受Krist在自己怀里接纳自己进入些许的每一次颤栗，每一声呜咽。都是我的，Singto完全进入以后发出一声满意的喟叹。背脊上，锁骨上鲜红的吻痕，还有Krist的身体里，Singto通通打上自己的烙印。

有着傲人尺寸的物什在身体里翻搅着，快速抽送一次比一次更深。Krist怀着最后一丝羞耻心遮住脸的小臂被人拽下，脑袋里一片空白根本没法思考邀功似得提问，已经硬到发疼的欲望被Singto握在掌心里揉捏把玩。黏腻液体把小腹弄得一塌糊涂，耻毛都湿漉漉的黏在肌肤上，Singto又凑到耳边哑着嗓子讲了一遍问题。

“哈啊…色死了P'Sing。…”

沿着骨髓一路攀爬上来的快感简直快要让Krist的大脑麻痹，嘴唇不受控制分开来，在每次深顶几乎都要惊喘出声。但Krist又觉得有些羞耻，眼见Singto不达目的不罢休的样子下了狠心，本就不知放哪里好的双臂捧住Singto大汗淋漓的脸颊。再度吻上去，总算松开了咬死的后槽牙。栽了栽了，真的栽了。Krist在心底重重叹了口气。

“啊…P'Sing好大，入的好深，唔…太烫了…。”  
“哈啊…求你了…慢点…。”

明明吐出的是可怜兮兮求饶的话，Singto却像受了什么刺激一样愈发凶狠，狠力顶撞整个躯体都向前挪动。Krist费力压制住的喘息被顶撞的支离破碎从唇齿边溢出，眼角现在不仅泛红，都开始被硬生生逼出了生理盐水开始有些湿润。大腿根部由于长时间的打开开始微微发颤，从没有停下的亲吻使得嘴唇红肿着泛着水泽。Singto突然变得异常粗暴的手法就让硬烫吐出些许黏腻液体，可怜兮兮的发颤。

一只手把玩着Krist的前端，配合着身后往里顶弄的节奏，后穴一阵阵收缩，生生把他逼到高潮。Krist本就还没缓过神来，胸口剧烈起伏着喉咙里不受控制发出一阵一阵小声的呜咽。释放过后的全身都变得敏感，才刚喘了没两口气，突然被Singto探过头来吻了个透，一股微凉液体就这么顺着人愈发凶狠的顶撞留在里面。

“啊哈…嗯…P'Sing…”

Krist被Singto死死扣在胯间，唇齿微微分离些许，又撑死身子仰头吻上去。仿佛四肢百骸都被截断了神经，一齐接到那处似得半分动弹不得只能咬紧牙，任何声音都发不出来，抠住Singto后背故作发泄，又下不了狠手，堪堪留下一条条浅色红痕。Singto深埋在Krist体内的物什逐渐涨大，将本就堵满当的接纳处撑的更开。好巧不巧抵在脆弱极了的敏感处，让全身的感官都见证着它一点点变大。

Krist眼角湿润的不行，生理盐水抑制不住就要往下掉，就连小腹都开始发胀，Krist情不自禁地想要去摸下到底深到哪儿了。揽着Singto的脖子觉得好不甘心，也在Singto的侧颈咬出一圈齿印。得意洋洋地又啄吻了一下自己的杰作。

“看——P'Sing也是我的。”

Singto没说话，只是安静地喘息着，捧起Krist两只手凑到唇边仔仔细细吻过每一个指节，又揽住Krist的腰和肩膀把他整个人小心翼翼的宝贝地抱进怀里，像易碎品一样珍爱有加地吻着Krist有些餍足的眉眼。Krist也不约而同的沉默着，只闭着眼睛听着两个人几乎同频率的心跳声。沉默良久，Krist终于缓过神来似得，眼睛里盛满了光，响亮地在Singto嘴上吻了一下。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
